If Pony was a Taco & Soda was gonna eat him
by LiveLaughLove33
Summary: What would happen if Pony was a taco and Soda was gonna eat him and Darry was really superman and no this is not a run-on sentence I hope because my English teacher would be mad. Who here likes donuts?


**Haha, hi, I just had this random idea...enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

If you came here for an epic story filled with drama, mystery, fear, violence, and heros...then leave, 'cause this ain't it. I am here to tell you a story of humor, something that will make your gutts hurt, and make you cry tears of 'oh, my gibblers thats funny!' That just makes you want to read on doesn't it? And, yes, I do have good charisma...

Welcome to: If Ponyboy was a taco and Soda was going to eat him.

I opened my eyes-which were made of peppers-and stretched my arms. Soda had told me I didn't actually have arms ever since Darry made me out of beef and mexican cheese. Darry was like a father to me...the only weird thing is that he jumped around in a blue wetsuit with a giant red 'S' on it. Imagine your father doing that. Not pretty, but I still loved him. My other brothers were Johnny, Dallas, Steve and Two-bit. They were all tacos to, and each special in their own way. Johnny was just your average taco: a good amound of beef, a bit of cheese, and a bit of salsa with a dollop of sour cream on the top. He was quiet and a cute little taco at that. Two-Bit was like Johnny, exept way more outgoing. He could face the fattest fast food taco eaters out there with a grin, and then not get eaten. Steve was chalk full of cheese, which made him take a likeing to corny jokes, which annoyed the hot sauce out of me.

Now that we'er on the topic of hot sauce, lets talk about Dally, 'cause that's exactly what he's full of. He had a temper like a burito-which, incase you didn't know, is a very quick temper-. His corn shell was made of blue corn, so he looked dark, which suited him quite well. Infact, it suited him so well-along with the hot sauce-that the female mexican foods called him "El Spicey Caliente." **A/N: Incase you didn't know, "caliente" means "hot" in spanish. :) **Which annoyed me, because I thought I was the best looking of the bunch.

Today started out like any normal day, our first day. We had just been cooked and enjoyed the delicious smells of ourselves.

After Darry left the room, Sodapop stalked in with an evil grin. He picked Steve up and was about to sink his teeth into his shell when Dally jumped up.

"Hey! You! Let go of my friend!" He yelled, but Soda didn't notice. The humans never saw us as anything but mexican food.

"Oh my God! He's gonna eat Steve!" I cried.

We all gasped and hopped to turn around as Steve was consumed by Sodapop. Soda was about to pick Two-Bit up when Darry jumped in, infront of the fan that he used to make his cape blow and snatched my brother away.

"Sodapop Cutis! How dare you murder these innocent tacos? You know I can shoot you with my lazer vision."

Soda rolled his eyes, "Darry! You don't_ have_ laser vision! You're not superman!"

Darry's eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Yeah, that you're _completely insane!"_

Darry started to pet Dally and whisper, "Don't listen to them my pretties...he's just a grumpus..."

"Oh, just give me a flippin' taco you moron!" Soda said angrily.

Superman hugged us all close to his chest and hissed, "_Never!"_

Then Soda lunged and Darry threw us, trying to get us to safety, but we all landed in the hole that Superman had built to catch any kryptonite that might roll up to the house and we sunk to the bottom.

For us tacos, kryptonite is very good, so we lay there and decided to live happily ever after.

_Fin_

**Ok, I let my kid brother read this and he laughed really hard so I hope you do the same! REVIEW PLEASEEEEE...or I shall unleash Superman and his lazer vision uppon you...**

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE A GROUP FOR COMEDIANS ON AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE PART OF MY STAFF AND MAKE THE FANFICTIOUS WORLD JUST A LITTLE MORE FUNNY THEN PLEASE PM ME WITH 1+ REASONS YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A STAFF MEMBER AND 1+ STORY IDEAS!**

**thanks y'all**


End file.
